Ruling Class
by Wraith0019
Summary: After a student is beaten up by bullies, bullies start having their lockers bombed with nonlethal bombs. Who is doing this and more importantly, can SVU put a stop to it before the bombs are no longer a scare tactic and more of a lethal attack?
1. Chapter 1

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Disclaimer: All right you all know the drill. The characters contained within are not mine. They belong to NBC, Dick Wolf productions and whoever else may have reserved right to them, so please don't sue me. Not that I have anything of any value to pay with anyhow. laughs On with the story.

In criminal justice system, sexually based offences are considered especially heinous. In New York City the dedicated officers who investigate these vicious felonies are part of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories.

Episode: Ruling Class

Chapter 1

School had let out about twenty minutes ago and the physics teacher, Allister Hayes, was headed out towards the doors leading to the parking lot when he heard a commotion. Turning back towards the noise he heard a cry of anguished pain and broke into a run. Rounding the corner he saw three burly students wearing hooded sweatshirts pummeling a smaller student. Two of the older boys were holding the smaller boy's legs open while the third stomped his foot into the young man's groin eliciting another scream of pain.

Mr. Hayes had seen more than enough. "Hey!" He yelled moving up the hall to stop the attack.

The three attackers looked up and, upon seeing the teacher coming at them, broke and ran. The one who delivered the kicks gave a final kick to the small victim and ran saying, "Next time we'll finish the job you little freak!"

Mr. Hayes gently helped the student to his car and started driving to the hospital. "Don't worry son, you'll be all right." The boy just whimpered half in pain from the attack and half in sorrow from being attacked. He was thin, looked like no more than skin and bone, unruly chestnut hair topped his head and dark chocolate doe-like eyes peered painfully behind a pair of thick glasses. The likeness of a nerd beat up for the crime of being different.

So how'd everyone like it, I have more to this story and should I get some good reviews, I'll be glad to post more. Any suggestions and constructive criticism will be helpful. Please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Episode: Ruling Class

Disclaimer: All right you all know the drill. The characters contained within are not mine. They belong to NBC, Dick Wolf productions and whoever else may have reserved right to them, so please don't sue me. Not that I have anything of any value to pay with anyhow. laughs On with the story.

Chapter 2

Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler responded to the call at the hospital. When they were told it was a student attacked by bullies they were perplexed.

"If this is just a kid that was beat up by bullies why call SVU?" Elliot asked.

The doctor replied, "It was the injuries sustained and the reason he gave as the bully's motive. Multiple blunt force trauma to the groin and ribs. He said the bullies were going to 'clean him out of the gene pool'. The parents and the teacher who chased off the bullies are with him in room 212."

On the way Olivia sighed, "Bullies, the ruling class of the schools. Trying to get rid of anything they don't understand or don't consider normal. Disgraceful."

Elliot knew about bullies from his own school days, although he was the one standing up to them and defending weaker kids. "You're preaching to the choir Liv." He knocked quietly on the door of room 212 and entered. He saw three middle-aged adults, two men and a woman, standing around a teen-aged boy in a hospital bed, tears still leaking from his large, doe-like brown eyes. "I'm Detective Stabler; this is my partner Detective Benson. We'd like to ask you a few questions and it it's all right Detective Benson would like to speak to your son privately."

The boy's mother looked down and asked, "Joseph is that all right?"

Joseph nodded softly and the three adults left with Elliot as Olivia pulled up a chair beside the bed and spoke in a calm, soothing tone. "Hey Joseph, my names Olivia, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Joseph sighed softly, "I was going home and got jumped by three guys who said I had been selected to be removed from the gene pool and started to kick and gas pedal me until Mr. Hayes chased them off. Why me, I never did anything to them, why'd they come after me?"

Olivia had never heard of a gas pedal but it didn't sounds at all pleasant."It's okay Joseph, this isn't your fault. What's a gas pedal Joseph?"

"Your legs are held apart by one or two people and then another rams the flat of their foot into your crotch."

Olivia suppressed the urge to wince at the thought of that happened to anyone, male or female. "What were you doing so long after classes? I'd think anyone would try to get out of school as soon as they could once the day was over."

"I was logging in a few extra hours for my work experience class credit. I've been assigned as an assistant librarian. I shelve books, cut clippings for the periodicals, keep the place neat, stuff like that," Joseph gave a small smile. "One of the few places a nerd like me is safe."

"Can you tell me who attacked you?" Olivia asked keeping on the subject.

"No, I can't."

"Why not? If they attacked you, you must've gotten a look at least one of them," she continued when Joseph broke in.

"It's not a matter of seeing them or not knowing who they are. If they're found out they'll know that I squealed and I'll be even worse off!" The tears were once again free flowing. "Even if they're caught their friends will come and finish the job. And even after that I'll be known as a squealer and everyone, except maybe my closest friends will shun me," He gave her a pleading look. "Please don't make me tell."

Meanwhile Elliot talked with Mr. Hayes and Joseph's parents. "Has Joseph ever had problems with bullies?"

Joseph's father, a large, burly man, with a bushy bear, a stark contrast to his skinny fresh-faced son, spoke, "He's come home with bruises he's gotten at school, but he won't tell us anything. He's afraid of being a squealer."

Elliot turned to Mr. Hayes, "Mr. Hayes, did you get a look at any of them?"

Mr. Hayes shook his head sadly, "They were wearing hooded sweatshirts with the hoods up to hide their faces and they ran off when they saw me."

Elliot have them one of his business cards. "If you or Joseph thinks of anything else give me a call at this number." As he left with Olivia he asked, "Did the kid give anything?"

Olivia shook her head saying, "He may know who attacked him, but if he does he's took scared to say who."

Elliot muttered, "Damn. Teacher didn't get a good enough look to give an ID either. Maybe the other back at the station will have some ideas as to what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Episode: Ruling Class

Disclaimer: You've heard it before, you'll hear it again. The characters, with the exception of those not normally featured in the show, are copyrighted by NBC, Dick Wolf Productions, and any other bodies with have reserved rights to them. Onward with our story.

Chapter 3

"Well, it's totally understandable how his fear is motivated," Dr. George Huang stated, "In school there is a, for lack of a better term, social ladder. From what you have said of Joseph's body type, he's on the bottom rung. The reason he doesn't want to tell is because he'll be labeled a squealer. If that happens, it social suicide, he'll be entirely ostracized from everyone."

Olivia was a little incredulous at hearing this, "Everyone? Even his friends?" She couldn't believe that telling on a bully could cause a person's friends to abandon him.

Detective John Munch spoke up, "Even his friends. To associate with a squealer makes you a squealer-by-association. You'd have to be friends with the person for nearly your whole life. And even then it would be strained."

Captain Donald Cragen sighed, "So what we're saying is that we have a kid beaten up for being a smear of the bully's gene pool and we have no suspects because our victim it too scared to talk about it?"

Olivia nodded, "That's the long and short of it captain. For the time being Joseph's parents are keeping him at home and having his schoolwork brought to him so he won't get jumped again."

Captain Cragen nodded, "All right, Olivia, you and George go to his home and see if you can get anything more out of him. You both know how to draw things out when they're painful. Fin, you and John canvas the school, try to find out who did this or anyone who might know who did it. Elliot, you talk to the school counselor. See if Joseph has any problems with a specific group of bullies or who our most likely suspects would be."

Olivia and George knocked gently on the front door and Joseph's father opened it up. "Detective Benson and, I only suspect that you are a colleague."

Olivia asked gently, "Myself and my colleague Dr. Huang were wondering if we could talk for a while with Joseph alone, Mr. St. Martin. Joseph might be more forthcoming."

Mr. St. Martin shrugged and let them in, "I don't know how well you'll do the second time around, but if he gets to a point that I believe is too upset, I'll have to ask you to leave."

Joseph was up in his bedroom, strewn about were drawings of three hooded figures. There were lines as to the identity, but the features were unrecognizable. "Hey, Joseph. This is my friend Dr. Huang. We were hoping we could talk more about the three that beat you up."

Joseph sighed, "What more is there to tell? I got the hell beat out of me because I was different, I'm too scared to go to school because I'll likely get jumped again. Any participation class it pretty much in the toilet and I'll probably have to go to summer school. Which means I'll likely get jumped anyhow."

George spoke softly to him, "Look Joseph, we all know that this isn't your fault. If it's anyone's it the three who jumped you. You said you can't tell us...though, you ARE quite an artist. Maybe if you can't tell us, you can draw us a sketch of what any of them looked like or anything else that would tell us who they are."

Joseph seemed to brighten a bit at that. "Yeah...yeah, that wouldn't be like squealing, because I wouldn't be saying who it is." He grabbed a pencil and pad and started to scribbling a sketch. It wasn't exactly a flattering profile of the assailant but it would hopefully do. "That's the one that said that I'd be chosen to be cleaned out of the gene pool."

Olivia smiled and gave him her card, "If you ever need to talk about this some more, you can get me at this number. My desk and cell phone are both there."

George looked at the picture, "You're really brave doing this. Hopefully we'll be able to find out who this is." Upon leaving he looked over the picture, "Well, we have a face. Now maybe we can put a name to it...hopefully if this does go to a trial that Joseph will be able to testify. But, just a victim's ID might not be enough. Bullies back each other up, he probably already has ten people reading to say he was with them all day."

Meanwhile at the schoolyard Fin Tutuola was talking with a member of the "popular" crowd. "Hey, look, I feel for Joseph, really I do. But this isn't as cut and dry as you think. The layers and rules of the schoolyard are written in stone."

Fin had been stone walled by nearly a dozen kids and was quickly coming close to the end of his formidable temper. "You'd better find a loophole then."

The kid, not intimidated by this large police officer said, "Look, it's a law of the schoolyard just like the jungle. The strong prey on the weak. If I could tell you who did this to Joseph I would, but I can't." The bell rang, "Look, my lunch is up. The second set of lunch kids might give you better results."

John Munch was talking with some of the younger girls who weren't thrilled with the idea of saying who did it or who might have. Three had left with frightened looks on their faces. The fourth girl he approached scribbled something on a paper. "Look, you didn't get this from me." On the paper was scrawled, "Room 7-14 ask for the Chief." He rejoined his partner, "Find anything?"

Fin rolled his eyes, "Just a load of BS about law of the jungle and how the strong prey on the weak. You?"

Munch read, "Room 7-14 ask for the Chief. Whatever that means. Let's meet up with Elliot and head back to the station."

Elliot was in the room with Mr. Sharpe the guidance counselor. "Joseph? Certainly, fine boy, though picked on constantly by bigger boys, which in his case is most anyone on a sports team or in a higher grade."

Elliot asked, "Do you have any idea of who might've done this to him?"

"Specifically no. But, feel free to use our textbook for a reference guide, it will show all the different teams. Maybe Joseph will be able to point out who beat him up."

After returning to the station and pooling their findings John and Fin were taken off leg work to research the sketch and the different names. Elliot and Olivia were sent to room 7-14 to meet up with the mysterious person known as "the Chief."

Commercial time, I'd like to send out shout outs to the reviews I got.

WinterGuarder15 -- I hope that this length of chapter is more to your liking

Smithy -- As I said in the reviews this isn't in anyway related to the Columbine or Virginia Tech attacks. I had this idea for quite some time before the Columbine attack happened.

As always reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed. Flaming without just cause will be ignored, flaming with just cause...may be tolerated. And once again to the people who read, I'm terribly sorry to have taken so long to have made this chapter.


End file.
